Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for data center management and design, and more specifically, to systems and methods for characterizing the idealized thermal mass of equipment in a data center.
Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically consists of various information technology equipment, collocated in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. Often the equipment is housed in specialized enclosures termed “racks” which integrate these connectivity, power and cooling elements. In some data center configurations, these rows are organized into hot and cold aisles to decrease the cost associated with cooling the information technology equipment. A raised floor having an air plenum beneath the floor is typically used for providing cooling air to the racks. Cool air is distributed from the air plenum to the racks through perforated tiles having open areas.
Various processes and software applications, such as the data center management systems available from American Power Conversion (APC) Corporation by Schneider Electric of West Kingston, R.I., have been developed to aid data center personnel in designing and maintaining efficient and effective data center configurations. These tools often guide data center personnel through activities such as designing the data center structure, positioning equipment within the data center prior to installation and repositioning equipment after construction and installation are complete. Thus, conventional tool sets provide data center personnel with a standardized and predictable design methodology.